Earth-Two
effectively states that Earth-Two's first appearance was in . Such events include: ** Washington, D.C.: *** In 1936 the Capitol Building was destroyed by a gang of gas-masked terrorists, using a large armored tank. *** In 1939 the Capitol Building was destroyed again, as was the U.S. Treasury, by Prof. James Barton, using radio-controlled missiles. ** New York City area: *** New York City was flooded in 1939, due to polar icecap melting, caused by Berhener's heat ray. *** New York City was attacked from the air by Dr. Carl Kruger and his Scarlet Horde, with zeppelins and death rays, killing hundreds, in 1939. *** The Avenger's Disintegrator Ray destroyed a church, killing thousands of people, then was used to destroy a battleship, and an important dam, in 1939. *** Artificial lightning strikes were used, in 1940, to bring New York City under the control of "The Master" and his Fascist accomplices. *** An unknown number of subway passengers were electrocuted by Doctor Hastor's electrical weapon in 1940. . **** Unlike most of these disasters, this incident was mentioned afterward, one time, in a conversation among the newly-formed All-Star Squadron. *** Several large buildings in the downtown area got knocked down by Alexander the Great's gravity weapon in 1940. *** Several big suspension bridges in the New York City area, including the Great West River Bridge and at least one other, were destroyed by Hugo Vreekill's metal-dissolving weapon in 1940. *** The entire populations of two cities near Cliffland were found dead, in 1941. *** Also in Cliffland in 1941, an entire section of the city was destroyed in a volcanic eruption, then giant icebergs knocked down several skyscrapers, and then the city was flooded to a depth of several stories, with thousands of casualties in all three events. *** Another aerial attack using Ivan Borloff's metal-dissolving ray also caused widespread destruction and panic, and a terrible casualty count, in mid-1941. *** An airship-based attack using Jonathan Klegg's Fireball Launcher caused widespread destruction and panic, and an unknown casualty count, in New York City, in mid-1941. ** Also in 1939, another American town, Cornyville, was wiped out by Mobrune's "Snow Death" toxin. ** Nation-Wide: *** A series of artificial earthquakes spread destruction and panic across a variety of locations in the United States, by Captain Vurm's scientific machinery, in 1941. *** For a brief period during WWII, the entire United States was brought under the dictatorial rule of one man. ** Africa & Arabia *** Ulonda, a little-known city in the Sahara, and a rich source of radium, was attacked by a renegade warlord, Zolar, with a fleet of radium-powered sky-ships, armed with the "meteor death" weapons, which rained deadly orbs onto the city, engulfing Ulonda in awful destruction, killing probably hundreds and perhaps thousands, of Ulondian civilians. ** Africa & Europe *** Several coastal cities in Africa and Europe were attacked, by Moon Men, with iradium gas, killing thousands, in early 1941. ** Asia *** In the Himalayas, using a machine gun and an improvised sling, Captain Desmo and his assistant wiped out the entire "Mudas" tribe of Himalayan giant humans. This genocide was never again mentioned afterward. ** Latin America: *** Mexico City: Amid a bloody, supernaturally-instigated, race war, an enormous Aztec-style step-pyramid emerged from the pavement in the center of town, creating massive destruction among surrounding streets and structures, to loom over the entire city. Afterward the participants had only confused and incomplete memories of this carnage, and many of their fellow citizens were dead. The chronicles make no mention of this hideous edifice ever being removed or dismantled. ** World-Wide: *** In 1924, from July 7th until July 14th, it rained continuously, everywhere on Earth, except for one house. *** In 1941, the Earth's rotation was halted by Adam Igorovich's scientific machinery, and then the Earth was drawn closer to the sun. *** A piece of the planet Neptune broke off, flew across the Solar System, and landed on Earth, forming a new continent, called Neptunia. 'Post-Crisis' During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-Two ceased to exist, though aspects, characters, and localities from it were effectively merged with aspects of Earth-One, Earth-Four, Earth-S, and Earth-X to form one composite universe. The most noted surviving aspect was many of the non-duplicate heroes (including members of the Justice Society such as Jay Garrick, Alan Scott and Ted Grant) were recreated to be native to the New Earth reality. :By some yet unexplained occurrence, both Kara Zor-L (known as Power Girl) and Per Degaton both survived the historical elimination of Earth-Two, and retain their original multiverse Earth-Two origin basis. After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the designation of "Earth-2" was given to New Earth by the Alexander Luthor of the antimatter Earth that was populated by the third incarnation of the Crime Syndicate. Due to the way the JLA: Syndicate Rules back cover reads some readers think "Earth-2" refers to the antimatter reality when it in fact referred to the DC Primary Earth. Hypertime Copies of some Earth-Two characters appeared as "ghosts" in the superhero-themed restaurant Planet Krypton which in reality was an arsenal. Among the weapons in the restaurant was Alan Scott's power ring (along with Power Ring's and a regular Green Lantern ring). An Earth-Two like Superman is shown trying to penetrate a barrier around his city and later realizes he has a door "even if he is not going to use it. Not today anyway." It is later revealed that hypertime played a part in the creation of a nearly identical Earth-Two analog.The Multiversity Guidebook Vol 1 1 'Infinite Crisis' A copy of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two was briefly made, along with other divergent realities, during an event called "Infinite Crisis". This incident saw the return of two Earth-Two's original denizens Kal-L (Superman) and his wife Lois Lane Kent, both of whom had disappeared into a paradise-like dimension following the events of the first Crisis. Accompanying them was Alexander Luthor - the sole survivor of Earth-Three and architect behind Earth-Two's re-creation and Superboy-Prime. This duplicate Earth-Two was barren and unpopulated and was ultimately recombined into New Earth at the end of Infinite Crisis. In the Thy Kingdom Come storyline after the Earth-22 Superman appeared Wally West and Jay Garrick use the cosmic treadmill an attempt to visit Earth-Two and along the way they glimpse what looks like Earth-Two before arriving in the void that was Earth-Two. Later Power Girl is transported to that Earth which not only remembers "red skies" (a common reference to Crisis) but seems to be a carbon copy of the old Earth-Two; problem is it already has a Power Girl. Starman eventually reveals that Alexander Luthor's actions rebirthed the multiverse which is why the revived Earth-Two had its own Power-Girl (and why its Krytonite effected the New Earth Power Girl). 'Convergence' The actions of Brainiac, Parallax and the Superman of New Earth undid the events of the original Crisis, restoring Earth-Two and the rest of the infinite Earths to the Multiverse. | PointsOfInterest = 'Unusual Geography, cities:' A significant number of American cities existed uniquely on Earth-Two, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-S. Examples include: * Appleton City and Cosmos * Calvin City * Capitol City and Federal City * Cliffland 'Unusual Geography, nation-states:' A significant number of modern nations existed uniquely on Earth-Two, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-S. Examples include: * Aculpec, in Central America * Badhnisia, in South China Sea * Baralia, * Bartilia * Boralia, attacked at sea by Luxor * Boravia, in pre-WWII Europe, ravaged by civil war. * Brazitinia, in the Tropics * Cabbagia, in pre-WWII Europe * Dukalia, in pre-WWII Europe * Emporia * Frappe * Galonia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Toran * Gavonia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Resbia * Kafoonistan, in Asia * Kurtavia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Nural * Latara, in South America * Latonia * Luthoria, bordering Twerpan * Luxen, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Thoria * Luxor (maritime aggressor nation pre-WWII) * Napkan, in pre-WWII Eastern Asia * Neptunia, on a new continent, inhabited by Masters, ruled by Solo, the Master of Masters * Nestralia, in pre-WWII Southern Europe * Numark, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Oxnalia * Nural, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Kurtavia * Oxnalia, in Europe, bordering Numark * Patrania, in the Mediterranean part of Europe, a kingdom until at least 1935. * Resbia, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Gavonia * San Colombo, in South America, bordering Vulcania. * San Monte, in South America * Santa Flora, in Latin America * Sung Wei, in pre-WWII China, on the East China Sea Coast * Syronia, in Latin America * Thoria, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Luxen * Toran, in pre-WWII Europe, bordering Galonia * Trixia, in post-WWII Eastern Europe * Twerpan, bordering Luthoria * Vendazia, in South America * Verdania, in South America * Vulcania, in South America, bordering San Columbo. * and others. 'Unusual Geography: hidden tombs secret kingdoms, and lost civilizations' A significant number of alien outposts, secret kingdoms, and lost civilizations, some populated and some not, existed uniquely on Earth-Two, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-S. Examples include: * Africa ** ' Northern Africa, and Arabia:' *** Alamut, hidden city of Hasan Ibn Sabah's Cult of Assassins. *** Anglonia, in an uncharted mountain range near Palestine, isolated for 600 years, home of medieval European peasants and armored knights, as discovered by Steven Trevor and Wonder Woman in 1947. Anglonia changed from a feudal fiefdom to a democracy in the late 1940s. *** African city of Ophir, ruled by Queen Setap, destroyed by Zatara, in 1939. *** African mines of Ophir, near the Red Cliffs, unconfirmed location scouted by Professor Kent and Congo Bill, in 1941. *** African coastal skull-shaped mountain with cave containing the hidden temple of Ora, ruled by an albino priestess, as discovered, but never reported, by Captain Jon Valor, in the 16th Century. *** Egyptian Temple of Philae, beside the Nile River, original lair of the ancient wizard Amen-Hotep. *** The Sealed City, ruled by the Gorrah, discovered by Harold Thomson in 1938. *** Sahara Desert City of Ulonda, half-destroyed in a "meteor death" attack by the renegade warlord Zolar in 1940. ** ' Southern Africa:' *** African hidden city of Ape Men, found by Professor Gladstone and Slam Bradley in 1938. *** African Elephants' Graveyard, inside a cave, found by Congo Bill Glenmorgan, Professor Joe Kent, Sheila Hanlen, and Hugo Von Eller's movie crew. *** African isolated, ancient, walled-in city of "Link Men," found by Raoul D'Armand and Zatara in 1940. The city is set amid a vast grassy savannah, atop a steep mesa-like plateau, and is now populated only by stone statues of apelike men or manlike apes. *** African Prehistoric Valley, populated by Mesozoic animal life including brontosauruses and pterodactyls, found by Hanlen and Glenmorgan in 1941. * Americas ** North America: *** American underground Mole People habitation, beneath Washington, D.C. *** Ancient Lemurian colony with golden domes, atop Mount Shaska in California. *** Mexican Hidden City ruled by Herbert Handers the Gorilla King, and his army of human-brain-transplanted gorillas, as discovered and destroyed by Zatara in 1939. *** Mexican Secret Kingdom ruled by King Axtol and Princess Ixtla, as discovered by Justin Arthur and his squire Butch Boyle in 1951. *** In the Mexican Sierra Madre mountains, remnants of an old Aztec city, with a large room filled with gold items, as discovered by Gunner Bill, Whistler Will, and Fog Fortune in 1940. *** In the Mexican Yucatan jungles, southeast of Merida, the "Lost Pyramid of Kukulkan," with sorcerous artifacts and texts, as discovered by an unnamed German archaeologist/occultist, who used these items, in December 1941, to attain supernatural super powers. *** In New York Bay, the undersea canyon home of the Kogat invaders, destroyed by Hawkman in 1940. *** Underground Kingdom of the Dre. thru ** South America: *** Brazilian Cave, in Matto Grosso, defended by a tribe of dwarf people, containing a large platinum idol and a man-sized platinum statue of the late Fred Hart. *** South American "Land Beyond the Clouds," Captain Vurm's final hideout. *** South American "Red City," a lost Inca colony, site of the Fountain of Youth. *** South American Secret Inca City, visited by Wonder Woman in 1942, * Antarctica ** Antarctic Bitterland, home of the evil Seal Men, enemies of Eveland. ** Antarctic Eveland, a hidden land near the South Pole, a Venusian colony, led by Eve, the daughter of Queen Desira of Venus, as discovered by Wonder Woman in the mid-1940s. ** Antarctic Mayala, an underground valley in which live the mingled refugee remnants of the ancient Mayan and Inca empires, as discovered by Cotton Carver in 1939. Carver's career carried him onward from Mayala, to a series of underground kingdoms and civilizations, including the Land of Queen Kothe, Loma, Thula, the Land of Sere, Land of the First Ones, the Polar Zone, the City of Glass, Ugar, Emeralda, Barlunda, Sarthon, Barok, and others. * Asia ** China, in an undisclosed remote location, an ancient temple that until 1939 contained the Treasure of Genghis Khan, as found and claimed by the Nandan Khan, one Pan Chi-Lou, and his American partner Ian Murray. *** This was a completely different hoard of treasure from that found in Inner Mongolia by Zatara, that same year. ** Himalayan "Hidden Paradise", in Nephul territory, discovered by Professor Gladstone and Captain Desmo in 1939. This hidden tropical valley is home to Himalayan crocodiles and Himalayan giant cannibals. ** Himalayan realm of The Seven, Doctor Occult's secret masters. ** Himalayan Tibetan Monastery of mad Lama Jerbel, site of the 1939 world takeover plot. ** Inner Mongolian site of the Tomb of Genghis Khan, formerly filled with gold and gems, as found and looted by Zatara and his accomplice the Tigress, in 1939. *** This was a completely different hoard of treasure from that found in another area of China by Ian Murray, Ken Cockerill, and Pan Chi-Lou, that same year. * Atlantic Ocean ** Atlantic island isolated outpost of Imperial Rome, ruled until 1945 by Nero Maximus. ** Atlantic undersea secret city of the evil race of Moon Men, gassed to death by Zatara in 1940. ** Atlantis: *** Atlantis, an uninhabited ancient sunken city, found by Aquaman's father in the 1920s. This famous ocean explorer built himself a watertight home within one of the palaces, and lived there, studying the records and devices of the ancient race, for decades. *** Atlantis, city of Venturia, ruled by Queen Clea until 1944, and afterward by Queen Octavia. *** Atlantis, a populated city in an undergound cavern, in or near the Azores, found by the Three Aces in 1941. These people called themselves "Normen", and were jointly ruled by hereditary monarchial siblings Sasha and Hagad. Hagad married Ingrid Svenson, an old friend of the Three Aces. Atlantean Normen had radium-powered rocket ships, and a vast supply of radium. Their Goddess was called "Tanis". *** Atlantis, city of Aurania, ruled by Queen Eeras, ally of Wonder Woman. *** Atlantis, a lost city in an underwater cavern, found by Zatara in 1939. *** Atlantis, a hidden undersea city, ruled by Nargo, a superhuman telepath, found by Zatara in 1942. Nargo's clash with Zatara resulted in this city's destruction. ** Paradise Island, home of Hippolyta's nation of Amazons, site of the Fountain of Youth. * Europe ** British site of Camelot, at Caerleon on the River Usk. * Pacific and Indian Oceans ** The Bay of Bengal's "Skull Island", habitat to the small, apish, extinct "Mute" people, who perished in 1939 when their island home tectonically destroyed itself. ** Dolorosa Island, home to several strange species of life, humanoid and otherwise. ** The Pacific "Island that Time Forgot", a volcanic island populated by Neanderthals, with a monstrous living in the volcano. An Imperial Japanese agent trained the male Neanderthals as soldiers, and issued them machine guns. The island was volcanically exploded in 1942. ** The Pacific "Prehistoric Island", a volcanic island, populated by a now-extinct tribe of hairy pygmy humans, and dinosaurs, discovered in 1939 by Professor Charles Starwin. Shortly after its discovery, a tectonic upheaval submerged it into the ocean. * Undisclosed Locations ** Lost Valley, said to be "ruled by reptiles", as visited by Green Arrow and Speedy in 1949. ** unnamed subterranean colony of green, hairy, speechless, all-male "sub-men", encountered and dominated by the Ultra-Humanite in 1942. 'Unusual Astronomy: Inhabited Planets' * Earth's Moon * Eros * Jupiter * Krypton * Mars * Mercury * Neptune * Pluto * Saturn * Uranus * Venus | Residents = Science The properties of matter, laws of physics, and principles of chemistry were very different on Earth-Two from those of our own world, or of “nearby” parallel continuums either. * There is no record of a “Speed Force” at work in Earth-Two. * In Earth-Two, unlike our own world, it is possible to concoct drugs that would work only for a specific period of time, such as Miraclo, or would only take effect after a certain time, like Joker Venom. Alchemy * 1936, Moore's Thought Materializer, that created and destroyed soulless duplicates of living people. * 1939, Fang Gow's Transformation Serum, that transformed live men into wax dummies, and an antidote that restored them to normal, * 1940, Slight's Plaster Statue Animating Formula, * 1940, Snegg's Wax Figure Animating Formula, Biology * 1939, Sin Yen's hybrid monsters: 1/ giant man-ape, 2/ giant boa-spider, and 3/ giant octo-dile, * 1940, Togg's mutated Gombezi, and hybrid Wolf/Buzzards, * 1941, Buttsford's Super-Thyroid Extract, and giant honeybees, * 1942, Amazon Sky Kanga, capable of space travel, * 1944, Zool's "Evolutionizer", capable of time travel, Physics * 1941, Darrk's invisibility-inducing Black Ray, * 1941, Davis's Black-Light Ray, * 1943, Von Gunther's Invisibility Ray, * 1948, Van Nell & Lester's Photon Smasher, Chronokinetic Physics * 1935, Mowcher's Time Machine, * 1939, Lazar's Tempomobile, * 1942, Grimm's Time Machine, * 1942, unidentified inventor's Time Machine, * 1944, Zool's "Evolutionizer" was capable of time travel, * 1948, Von Gunther's Time Travel Machine, Dimensional Physics * 1939, Susswill's Fourth-Dimension Gateway machine, * 1941, Iker's Fifth-Dimensional Homunculus Composition apparatus, * 1941, Kirk's Space-Folding Machine, Gravitic Physics * 1940, Hall's Nth-metal Antigravity Equipment, * 1940, Gross's Electronic Progravity Equipment, * 1941, Izzel's Flying Carpet, * 1941, Knight's Stellar-powered Gravity Rod, * 1941, Luthor's City-hovering Antigravity Device, * 1941, Thomson's Flying Carpet, * 1942, Djinn's Flying Carpet, * 1965, Knight's Quasar-powered Cosmic Rod, , an improvement on the original Gravity Rod Chemistry * 1942, Smythe's Inviso-Solution, Pharmaceutical Chemistry * 1940, African Arctic Cold-resistance Serum, * 1940, Fang Gow's person-expanding formula, * 1940, Livix's Invisible Pills, * 1940, Tyler's “Miraclo” Formula, * 1940, Joker Venom Formula, * 1940, Strange's "Monster Men" Formula, * 1941, Doombie's person-shrinking formula, Medicine * 1937, Chin Lung's Interspecies Brain Transplant Technique, * 1939, Hellfern's pollen-extract toxin, turns its victims purple. * 1939, Kichung's Interspecies Brain Transplant Technique, * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Purple Plague Serum,, turns its victims purple. * 1941, Martian Human-to-Robot Brain Transplant Technique, * 194(?), Tyler's “Miraclo” Ray, , an improvement on the original potion * 1942, Amazonian Purple Ray, * 1942, Von Gunther's Revival Machine, Psychiatric Medicine * 1939, Brigg-Dupre Intelligence Distillation Formula, * 1939, Sudanese Zombie Serum, * 1940, Strange's Fear Dust, * 1942, Maru's Reverso Drug, and Antidote, Psychiatric & Telepathic Technology * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Mind Control equipment, (ineffective against Superman) * 1939, Unknown Inventor's Mind Control Machine, * 1940, Fang Gow's Long-Range Telepathic Transceiver, * 1941, Henry's Truth Compulsion Machine, * 1941, Luthor's Hypnotizing Device, (effective against Superman) * 1942, Amazonian Mental Radio, * 1943, Von Gunther's Hypnosis Machine, * 1943, Psycho's Electo-Atomizer, for separating spirits from bodies, Metallurgy * Amazonium, Kryptonite, and Nth Metal exist on Earth-Two, and on several "nearby" parallel universes, such as Earth-One and Prime Earth, while seemingly not existing on others, such as Earth-S and the Quality Universe. * Elements such as Amnesium and Trolium exist on Earth-One and New Earth, while seemingly not existing on Earth-Two. * Nth Metal, according to Carter Hall, has no atomic energy in its makeup. Engineering Many devices, gadgets, vehicles, and weapons were built on Earth-Two that could never have been built or made to work on our own world. Vehicles * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Invisible Cars, * 1942, Amazonian Invisible Airplane, * 1943, Landers's Nazi Invisible Bomber, * 1948, Garvey's wall-climbing Gyrocar, Weapons, Electrical * 1939, Ultra-Humanite's Electric Gun, (effective against Superman) * 1940, Carter's Lightning Shooter, * 1940, Hastor's Ultra-Dynamo, * 1940, Master's Lightning-creating Machinery, * 1941, Doog's Ultra-Dynamo, Weapons, Rays * 1935, Gavonian Death Ray, * 1936, Fang Gow's Paralysis Ray, * 1939, Berhener's Heat Ray, * 1939, Burton's Beam Ray, * 1939, Dodds' Ray Gun, * 1939, Kruger's Death Ray, (It works by fusing ozone gas and gamma rays.) * 1939, Salvini's Disintegrator Ray, * 1940, Crawford's Agita-Pulverizo Ray, * 1940, Fang Gow's Spoilator Ray, * 1940, Gerke's engine-stalling antiaircraft weapon, * 1940, Hunter's Sub-atomic Death Ray, * 1941, Borloff's Metal Gun (metal-disintegrating ray), * 1941, Edley's Comet-Ray (a comet-powered repulsor ray), * 1941, The Light's Diminishing Ray, * 1941, Luthor's Explosive Ray, * 1941, Norkut's Purple Death Ray, Weapons, other * 1939, Carnochan's Explosive formula, * 1939, Fang Gow's Sound Gun, * 1939, Mobrune' s "Snow Death" Toxin, * 1939, Runyan's gasmask-penetrating Gas, * 1940, Hunter's Super Anesthetic Gas, * 1940, Nitoff's collaborator's Hot Air Antiaircraft Weapon, * 1941, Vurm's long-distance earthquake-generating machinery, * 1943, Moroni's Sun-Mirror, Gas-Ice Gun, and deadly Metal Hoops, Robotics * 1936, The Voice's giant robots, with death-ray eyes, * 1940, the Wizard's Marching Mechanical Men, * 1942, Gurn's Robot Suit,, * 1942, Queen Bee's giant robot Vo-Kan, Sensors, Computers, Communications * 1940, Fang Gow's Audio Ray, * 1940, Togg's Radiofoto video system, * 1943, Hart's Submarine Detection device, * 1943, Wonder Woman's Antisubmarine Shield device, * 1945, Amazonian Magnetic Hearing Earrings, | Notes = * Earth-Two superheroes appeared on Earth-One beginning with ''Flash'' #123. The concept of Earth-Two was developed by writer Gardner Fox after an initial concept by Julius Schwartz. :* However, Schwartz's initial idea was that the original Golden Age characters existed in "Earth 1" and the current Silver Age characters in "Earth 2". This concept was mixed up, resulting in the current universe designation.Man of Two Worlds: My Life in Science Fiction and Comics (Julius Schwartz's autobiography) * The existence of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Universe was known to the superhuman (both heroic and villainous) populace of Earth-One and several other Earths including Earth-X and Earth-Three. ''Flash'' #129. However the general populace of these other Earths were ignorant of the existence of Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. * states the first appearance of "Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Metropolis" was in (rather then ). Since the city of Metropolis itself doesn't appear in that issue (The action on Earth-Two is limited to Keystone City) that means that is where Earth-Two itself first appeared. This means that where ever the majority Golden Age stories occurred it was not the Earth-Two introduced in . For simplicity it will be assumed that several hypertime realities interacted with Earth-Two "distorting" events. :* The most familiar of these defacto hypertime realities is Earth-Two-A (suggested by E. Nelson Bridwell in a Superman Family letters page and formalized as Alternate-Earth-Two in The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index (March 1986)) which gave Golden Age Superman stories a mixture of Earth-Two and Earth-One elements. :* Earth-Thirty-Two, like the later New Earth, had both a Justice Society of America and Justice League. :* The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium lists an "Earth-B2" which refers the reader back to an nonexistent Earth-Forty-Six listing. What this reality was and how it differed from Earth-Two or Earth-Two-A is unknown. *"Golden Age" Earth-Two was retroactively wiped out of existence (as with the rest of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse due to events in Crisis on Infinite Earths with a close (if not exact copy) copy created at the end of 52. Flash: Flashpoint saw a very different Earth 2 and according to Jeff King "Post-Convergence, every character that ever existed, in either Continuity or Canon, is now available to us as storytellers." which means that Earth-Two, Earth-2, and Earth 2 now all exist. meeting Kal-L of Earth-Two and learning of multiple Earths and some differences between the two Supermen]] | Trivia = * Bob Rozakis listed the issues where the transfer from Earth-Two to Earth-One characters happened in the Daily Planet promotional page Vol 76 #5 week of Feb 5, 1979: :* Batman: and . establishes the first appearance of the Earth-One Batman as and cites as the first appearance of "Pre-Crisis Earth-One Gotham City" This eliminates all Batman related stories before from Earth-One with various Earths via hypertime, filling the void. :* Superman: definitely before and Rozakis vaguely remembered someone presenting as the last Earth-Two Superman adventure. *The term "Earth-2" has been used to refer to other Earths: :*The DC Primary Earth was named "Earth-2" by the Anti-Matter Lex Luthor in JLA: Earth-2. :*Marvel's Earth-616 in ''JLA/Avengers'' #3 is called "Earth-2" by Hal Jordan. :* Earth-2, a reality effectively identical to Earth-Two in the original local 52 multiverse. :* Earth 2, a reality with updated versions of Earth-Two characters in the local New 52 multiverse. | Links = }} Category:Earth-Two nl:Earth-Two